


Untitled Ficlet

by this-is-cd (hic_sunt_dracones)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hic_sunt_dracones/pseuds/this-is-cd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet from Jan 2008. </p><p>Yamapi's really, really not sure how things ended up like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet

Yamapi's really, really not sure how things ended up like this. They're back at Yamapi's place and he has Ryo -- his best friend -- shoved up against the cool metal of his front door. Jin could be back at any time now, but Yamapi dismisses the thought. All he can think about is the sensation of his mouth on Ryo's neck, and the ragged, hot breaths issuing from Ryo's lips across his ear. 

As his hands work on Ryo's belt and Ryo's cold fingers skate up his stomach and then pull the shirt over Yamapi's head, he tries to explain this all away to himself. Every excuse he comes up with seems to fall flat. He could say that they're drunk, but neither of them had much to drink at all. He saw Ryo push away two half-empty beer bottles with his fingertip before they left the club and Yamapi knows he only had two drinks himself. The drunkeness excuse wouldn't suffice.

He could claim it was stress and frustration from work, he thought, as his hand slipped inside Ryo's pants and Ryo hissed in his ear. After all, no one expected Jyannis to be stress-free. 

But when he bit Ryo's collarbone and Ryo said, through his teeth "Just fucking do it already," Yamapi knew it definitely wasn't stress that he could blame. 

Ryo was reaching his hand back into Yamapi's pants in a clumsy attempt to push them down as Yamapi moved his own hand. 

"You have to-" Yamapi gasped, "-unbutton them first. To get them down. Asshole." Yamapi had never kissed Ryo before, but here he was, muttering demands and near-insults into Ryo's mouth. It was a very strange night indeed, Yamapi thought to himself. Ryo smirked back against Yamapi's lips before biting. Hard. 

"You mean like this?" he asked and yanked down Yamapi's jeans by the beltloops. Yamapi jerked with the sudden movement and lost his balance slightly as his pants were relocated to his lower thighs. It had never occurred to Yamapi to choose his words a little more wisely. 

"That might have hurt," Yamapi complained, resuming his hand's actions, this time incorporating his thumb. Ryo obviously appreciated this, Yamapi noted, as Ryo moaned. Yamapi smiled. It only lasted a moment, though, before Ryo was tugging on his hips, pulling him closer.

"Shouldn't wear them so low. Practically falling off anyway. Your fault." 

When they were both making small, gasping noises while thrusting their hips awkwardly into each other's hands, Yamapi figured that it really wasn't that important that he explain this away. No, he thought, face pressed in the crook of Ryo's neck. It's okay like it is. 

*

Ryo's head was tapping back against the door as they both tried to catch their breaths, leaning against each other and the door for support. Yamapi's hand was sticky and beginning to get a cramp when Ryo shoved him away. The knocking continued. They looked at each other as Yamapi pulled his pants up and Ryo wiped his hand on Yamapi's shirt. 

"HEY!" Yamapi shouted, just as another voice said the same thing from the other side the door. 

"I know you're there, Pi! I can hear you! Open the door!" Ryo looked at Yamapi. "I've got a girl with me," Jin said, in what Jin must have thought was a whisper-soft voice. 

Ryo cocked an eyebrow at Yamapi and Yamapi shrugged back at him. 

"Yeah well, I've got Pi here so find somewhere else to go," Ryo said, sliding the dead bolt home. 

There was a distinct pause before Jin found his voice. "Ryo-chan?" he ventured. 

"Never. Now kindly stop talking. We're sleeping now. See you tomorrow." 

Yamapi laughed and tried to protest, but Ryo dragged him away from the door. 

"But Jin lives here too!" Yamapi tried to reason. 

"I know he does," Ryo answered. "But do you really want to listen to Jin screw some girl he picked up at the club for the rest of the night?"

Yamapi could see Ryo's point. "Well, no," he agreed. 

"Neither do I," Ryo concluded. "Now find me something to sleep in. I'm going to take a shower." 

Yamapi stared after Ryo for only a moment before following. He could still hear Jin in the hallway attempting to change Ryo's mind. He must have forgotten his key or that he even had a key. Yamapi didn't worry about it for long. He couldn't hear him anymore once they got to Yamapi's bedroom.

"No way. You can find your own clothes after," he said, smirking. "I'm coming with you. Some jerk got me all sticky." 

He could see Ryo trying not to smile as he flipped on the light. "Fine. As long as you don't steal all the water."


End file.
